Bad Reputation
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Lila changes. Darker and stranger than my usual stories. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the bathroom of the new high school. It was my first day. I was doing my make up. A young woman my age, with black hair and white skin, wearing a black dress and black boots, walked in.

"Hey ya got a smoke?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"No," I replied.

"Figures. Course ya don't."

I pause, my mascara wand in hand, turned and looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're just so damn pure you probably wouldn't have one even if I hadn't asked. I mean you're all. White."

She moved her hand in the air the legnth of my white dress.

"Oh," I said.

I turned back to doing my mascara.

"You're doing it wrong," she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not supposed to pump it. You're supposed to twist it."

"Oh."

"I'm Raven, by the way."

"Lila."

"Flowery," she crossed her ankles and inspected her nails.

As I closed my tube of mascara it fell out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Fuck," I muttered, leaning down to retrieve it; "I need more anyway."

Raven approached me and leaned down.

"We could go right now," she said.

"But. We have class," I returned.

"Oh. Right. You're one of them."

"One of whom?"

"The girls who would never cut class."

"Well..." I began.

"I was right."

Her eyes flicked to my wrist which had cuts on it.

"Hm, looks like you're not that pure after all," she muttered.

A black snake wound itself up and down her arm then disappeared. She smelled like smoke.

"The, snake..." I said.

"Oh. yeah. she comes and she goes," Raven explained.

"Oh."

We stood.

"You have nice wrists, for..." she began.

"Um, thank you. For?" I asked.

"You know. Biting."

"Oh."

I was a little confused by this statement.

"Here's your mascara sweetie," she handed it to me; "text me if you wanna do something."

"But I don't have your," I began but she'd already left.

I turned to the large mirror, where it was scrawled in red lipstick. I blinked and it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica**

I was outside sitting by myself on the wide green front lawn of the school. The day was bright, warm and sunny.

"Hey," someone called.

I looked around.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you," whoever it was repeated.

"Come join us," someone else said.

I turned my head and stood, seeing 3 young women dressed in black dresses sitting on the lawn. They had black boots on. Were brunettes and had white skin.

I walked over to them and sat.

"Hey I'm Raven. You want to smoke?" one of them asked.

"Jessica. I, um."

"Why you out here?" another asked.

"Didn't want to go to class."

"Yeah neither did we. I'm Lily," she told me.

"Not that we ever, go. to class," the third said.

"A lot better than Lila," Raven muttered, inspecting her nails.

"She's my best friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

Lily leaned forward, flashing her white teeth; "well you're, already not in class. So you're a step ahead of her."

"Oh."

um, wow.

I got a cigerette out of the cardboard carton on the grass in front of us.

"Here," the brunette who hadn't introduced herself said, tossing me a small black lighter, which I caught.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm October by the way," she told me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lila**

I'd texted Raven telling her I wanted to go shopping with her. She'd texted back telling me she was out on the front lawn. When I got there she and 2 brunettes who looked like her were standing.

"Hey glad youre joining us," she told me as I approached them.

"Yeah where we goin?" I asked.

"Walgreens. The car's over there."

"Oh. The car?"

"It's not ours. Brother's, who's in jail."

"Oh wow."

We walked over to a black car and got in. I sat in the back next to Raven.

"October and Lily'r up front," she told me.

"Hi, October," the brunette in the driver's seat informed me.

"Lily," the one in the passenger seat said.

"Hi, Lila," I said.

October turned the car on and started driving. Joan Jett filled the air.

"So what's your story?" Lily asked me.

"Um I don't have any siblings. Mom's in Paris Dad's in Chicago. I have a housekeeper Angela who has the night off."

"Oh."

We'd soon reached Walgreens. October parked and got out.

We walked into the store and down the makeup aisle.

Raven grabbed 4 tubes of mascara. She bent down her dark hair forming a curtain. She stood, the tubes having disappeared.

"Did you just...?" I asked.

She looked at me, smiling, her white teeth shining; "mmmhmm. Let's go girls."

We started walking out of the store.

"Hey, you," someone behind us shouted.

October turned. The whole world went quiet.

"What's she doing?" I asked.

"Shhh," Lily hissed.

I waited while October did whatever it was. She turned back to us. We walked out of the store and got into the car.

"Omygod we didn't get caught," Raven said, buckling.

"We. never get caught." Lily said.

"I know. Thank god for compulsion."

"Oh is that what that was?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"Why's he in jail?" I asked.

"Cause he stole this car," October said.

"He stole this car?"

I was shocked.

"Yeah. We changed the license plates and everything."

"Honey relax. Have a smoke," Raven told me.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to their big house a beautiful brunette was sprawled on a thin couch. The couch had wooden legs and velvet back and cushions. The woman had long dark hair big eyes and was wearing a long dark sleeveless dress w/ a plunging neckline. She looked young. Like, really young. Likr the age of the girls. The couch was on a wooden floor and behind windows.

The house was big w/ white walls and ceiling and walls.

"hi mom," lily said going over and kissing her mother full on the lips.

I found this strange.

"we're hungry," raven said going over and sitting.

"did you bring what I asked?" the woman asked.

October nodded; "yeah raven has it."

"good then you can have food."

I wondered where the kitchen was since I was a bit hungry myself.

Raven reached into her boots and took out the mascara. She gave it to the woman who I presumed was her mom.

"good now you can have your food," the woman said.

She lifted her wrist to ravens mouth. I looked on, shocked. Stared. The woman noticed me staring.

"what, you don't do this w/ your mom?" she asked.

"I um. No. no I don't. since shes not here…" I replied.

"oh. Well here its as natural as the white walls."

"oh."

"theres some coke upstairs if ya want some," lily told me.

I wondered why it wasn't in the fridge.

"um ok," I said.

Since coke sounded safe…unassuming. nonthreatening.


	5. Chapter 5

After they were done lily led me upstairs to her white room. We went in and she sat on the bed. Shed closed the door behind us. I stood awkwardly by it.

"wheres the coke?" I asked not seeing the full soda bottles anywhere in the room.

"oh its right, there," she indicated her nightstand.

On which there were a few lines of white powder.

"that's not liquid," I said confused.

"well no," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She stood picking up a lighter id not seen before.

"do you like fire?" she asked going over and lighting candles I hadn't seen before.

"well its ok. I mean, I don't not. Like it," I said.

"mmm right and how do you feel about blood?"

"the same."

"ok are you ok w/ the dark?"

"yeah."

She lit a few candles and set the lighter down.

"have you ever kissed a woman?" she asked.

"well I mean Jessica but it wasn't like. Anything serious."


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up it was several hours later. I was happy. And confused. And in my own bed. I had burns and cuts on me. I didn't remember how theyd gotten there. They stung. Jessica was next to me cleaning them.

"what happened?" I asked not remembering how id ended up in my own bed.

"idinno. It happened to me too. Im hungry," Jessica said.

"yeah me too."

And I was dizzy.

She had cuts and burns on her too. She was cleaning mine w/ cotton balls, lemon juice and vanilla.

"do you want me to clean yours?" I asked.

"yeah ok."

After she was done cleaning mine I cleaned hers then we went down into the kitchen. We looked in the fridge and cabinets but didn't find any food.

"wheres all the food?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ive been in your room since we came down here. I didn't eat anything."

"angela before she left left a whole bunch of food."

Now I was even more confused.


End file.
